An attempted vacation
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: It all began when Aizen tought a trip around Europe with the Espada and Fraccion would be great. How would things turn around? Would they reach the end of the vacation or will they go back to Las Noches early?
1. Chapter 1

"My dear espada… and fraccion. I have come with a marvelous idea…" said Aizen while drinking his afternoon tea. All the espada were gathered around the table, with their fraccion behind. Ichimaru and Tousen were doing the same thing.

"What do you think is going on, Grimmjow?" asked Shawlong in a whisper. Di Roy, Edrad and Nakeem were also curious. Illforte was too busy starring at his freak of a little brother to voice his worry about these too. He didn´t like the look in his eyes.

"The hell if I know, maybe he finally lost it?" answered the sexta espada, earning a kick in his leg from Ulquiorra

"Pay attention to Aizen-sama, sexta" said the black haired bat.

"Make me, you damn emo!" yelled the blue haired arrancar.

"Grimmjow, please calm down. I can assure you all that my idea will… benefice us all" said the king of hueco mundo in a slow and calming voice.

"Of course, Sosuke, but why have you called us all so early in the morning" said the silver haired shinigami behind his throne.

"Well… I have a dream last night…" began Aizen.

"He lost it" said Grimmjow in low voice.

"About a trip on the living world…"

"He definitely lost it" said Nnoitra to Tesla, who could only nod in response. He think his dear lord was right, their god was definitely crazy.

"Around Europe"

"Have you lost your mind, Sosuke! The shinigami will chase us around a whole continent if you do that!" said Ichimaru, without letting his smile falter.

"No, Gin, I can assure you I am totally serious. In fact, I have already picked up our destinies for this vacation. If you see the projector I can show you our route around the continent"

"Is there something we can do to stop him, Tousen?" asked the ex third captain, while the projector was being lowered.

"Only hope he will forget it" answered the dark skinned shinigami, who thought these was the worst idea in the history of hueco mundo, the soul society and the living world.

"Please pay attention to these" said the mighty lord. "We will begin in Germany, because I have ever wanted to visit that place"

"Why?" asked Zommari

"You will know when we get there"

"And next?"

"We will continue our travel through Europe with England, then France and… the next destiny is up to your choice"

"That was all your magnificent plan? _It wasn´t even really complete_"said Aaronieros two heads.

"Don ´t interrupt lord Aizen, trashs" said Ulquiorra.

"But it´s true. _And we are not trash, you emo!_" answered the novena.

"Stop fighting, Ulquiorra, Aaroniero. It´s not time to do that. Now you have to pack your things and prepare the gigais for the trip. Szayel, can you do it for tomorrow?"

"Of course, Aizen-sama" answered the octava.

"Well… go with your fraccions to make your luggage, they will come too. Gin, Kaname, you have to prepare my things. Be careful with my clothes, they have just been ironed yesterday" said Aizen before making a sign with his hand. The espadas left with the fraccions and once out of the room and away from their leader´s ears, all but Ulquiorra let out a collective sigh.

"He definitely lost it" said Lilynette. Her other half, Stark, nodded with his head.

"What will we do, Halibell-sama?" asked Apache.

"Try to keep up with him until he grows tired and decided to go back or until the shinigami forced us to go retreat back to Las Noches" answered the Tercera.

"Then it´s going to be a long travel until the Oh-so-mighty lord Aizen decided that we have enough of this foolish trip"

"Indeed" answered Barragan.

"Get going, trash, or you are not going to have your baggage ready for tomorrow" said Ulquiorra in his usual tone of voice.

"Joykiller" said Grimmjow, voicing all the other espadas toughts. They left to their personal cuarters to put everything in order.

-In the primera´s room-

"These, these, these and definitely this swimsuit" said a very enthusiastic Lilynette. Stark wasn´t paying attention to his other half, too much busy sleeping in his bed.

"Don´t forget to pack all my piyamas" were his only words.

"What do you think of these dress, Stark? … Hum, Stark? Don´t fall asleep, you asshole!" said her before sticking her little finger down the espadas throat.

"Ugh, I´m awake, I´m awake! Dear Aizen, do you have to wake me up like these everyday?"

"Is the only way you open your eyes!"

"You could try"

"I´ve tried! For centuries! Aizen, when we were one I don´t remember being so lazy"

"You don´t remember anything of those times, neither can I"

"Okay, Okay… hey, tell me, who of us do you think is older?"

"Me" said Stark like a child.

"No, me, I´m more mature than you"

"Mature? Don´t make me laugh"

"Yes, I´m mature. I can look like a girl, but a least I´m not a lazy sissy"

"No, you are a little pest"

"Take that back"

"I won´t. No make my bag, I´m going back to sleep"

"I won´t!" said Lilynette, starting childish fight between the two halves of the primera espada.

-In the tercera´s room-

"What do you think of this bikini, Hallibel-sama?" said Mila Rose, holding a green and tiny swimsuit over her body.

"You have an obvious bad taste for slutty clothes, check these out" said Apache, holding a blue swimsuit that combines with her hair.

"You are both wrong, these is the best" said Sun Sun, putting a purple bikini over her body. At was not as tiny as the dark skinned woman´s neither as big as the blunettes.

"You are definitely wrong, Sun Sun!"

"Yeah! Mine is best!"

"Not mine!"

"Definitely mine"

"Shut up!"

"Enough" said a calm voice. Hallibel has just entered her room with a par of surfer shorts and the top of a bikini on, looking amazing.

"You look incredible, Hallibel-sama!" said Apache.

"Yes, that definitely suits you great!" said Mila Rose.

"Of course, our Lady definitely have better taste than you" said Sun sun.

"Don´t start a new fight and finish with that. I have almost finished selecting the clothes for my gigai" said the tercera espada.

"Of course, milady"

"Right away, boss"

"I´m already on it"

Hallibel sighed and let her fraccion alone. They would survive a few minutes without her.

-In the Segunda´s room-

"Do my baggage! And make sure it is fit to a king!" yelled Barragan

"Yes, your majesty!" said his fraccion. They ran to select the clothes and other things that were going to be needed for a long trip.

"Do you think this swimsuit is okay?" said Findor, holding a pair of ugly hawaian trousers with a lot of red flowers.

"What do you think?" asked Ggio after taking a look at the article of clothing.

"I don´t know, maybe we should ask Charlotte"

"He is busy selecting the other clothes in the wardrobe for his majesty, but let´s ask Avirama, who is not doing anything"

"Let´s" they walked to the eagle, who was just resting on his bed.

"Do you want?" asked the tattooed man.

"Exacta" said the blond.

"Findor wants to know if these are fine for the trip" said the raven, showing him the ridiculous clothing.

"Of course not, it´s horrible. And those aren´t Barragan-sama´s, they are Charlotte´s"

"Ugh!" said the tiger, dropping that thing. The purple hared fraccion was infamous for wearing the most ridiculous clothing in the whole hueco mundo and doing unrepeatable things in them.

"Disinfectant! Disinfectant!" started yelling Carias, dancing like he was on fire.

"Do you want this?" asked Poww, holding a bottle of disinfectant liquid.

"Exacta!" answered Findor before snatching the bottle from his hands and pouring a good amount of it in his hands.

"Hey, share!" yelled Vega, but he stepped over a clothe that was on the floor and fall. He tried to grab something to prevent these, but unfortunately it was a blanket from a bed. Suddenly he was showered with… Charlotte´s lacy underwear.

"SAVE ME!" yelled poor Vega while the other fraccion just looked at him with pity.

-In the Quinta´s room-

"Tesla! Speed up! You still have to do your baggage! And don´t forget to put enough bottles of hair condisioner in my bag!" yelled the mantis from his bed.

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama!" answered the stressed fraccion, running around the room with his hands full of extra large clothes.

-In the Sexta´s room-

"I think these is the worst idea Aizen ever had" said Di Roy, putting a pair of shorts in his

"Yes, counting when he made us paint Las Noches white. We are in a freaking eternal night world, for fuck´s sake!" said Nakeem.

"Yeah, that guy is fucking crazy. What do you think, Forte?" said Grimmjow, when he didn´t receive an answer he asked "Eh, Illforte? Are you listening to me?"

"These, these, these… oh, I´m going to look so good in this yellow sweater, it fits my body just so nice" said the blond Arrancar, holding his clothes to his body in front of the mirror. "What?" asked him.

"Dude, you´re acting like your freak of a brother" said Edrad. Him and the others were looking at the blond with big surprised eyes.

"Me! No way!" said him, dropping the clothe.

"Yes, you are!"

"No! I will never do so, bro!"

An argument begin, signaling Illforte´s various characteristics that were similar to the resident crazy scientist of Las Noches and said Arrancar trying to defend himself.

-In the octava´s room-

"These, these, these… oh, I´m going to look so good in this pink sweater, it fits my body just so nice" said the pinkette Arrancar, holding his clothes to his body in front of the mirror of his room, adjacent to his laboratory.

"Szayel Aporro-sama" said Lumina.

"Szayel Aporro-sama" said Verona.

"What?" asked the scientist.

"What cologne do you want?"

"And what equipment we have to take?"

"The essence of roses and only the first aid kit"

"And…"

"And…"

"And what?" asked Szayel, very mad.

"We have just walked pass your big brother´s room and he was acting just like you" said the two of them at the same time.

"WHAT?! No way! We never acted the same way!" screamed the pinkette and lunched towards them. He was going to eat them alive for thinking he could do the same things that his idiot of a an Aniki.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after he announcement some of the espada were gathered in the throne room with their luggage, already in their gigais and waiting for their mighty lord to appear. The only ones that were still late were the octava and his fraccion, who would stay to take care of the laboratory. Grimmjow and his crew were trying to ignore Illforte, who was talking with Findor about the clothes they were taking to the trip.

"I have to say that your stile is amazing" said the bull.

"Thank you! Your sweater is precious too!" answered the other blond. In that moment someone enter to the throne room.

"Sorry I´m late!" said Szayel, adjusting his glasses. The panther and company turned around to face him and their mouths fall to the floor.

"This is just ridiculous" said the espada, looking at the pinkette. He was wearing an outfit identical to Illforte´s, just in pink. The blond Granz did the same as his fellow fraccion and gave an appreciative look at his younger brother, who did the same.

"You are changing now" said the octava with a glare.

"Of course not, but you are doing that right now, baby bro" said the older brother. The two of them were getting closer.

"Don´t mess with a Granz and his clothes" said Nakeem in a lower tone.

"SHUT UP!" yelled both siblings.

"You have the same bad taste as ever, Illforte, you look like a lemon"

"Look, the fashion disaster is talking… Oh, no! It´s my little bro, who couldn´t make a different between a scientific diary and a fashion magazine"

"Where did you get that, Aniki? The fruit lover´s festival?"

"And you, otouto? What thing did you dissect and turned into that?"

"You old man…"

"I can be older, but I´m not ruined by the chemicals"

"Said who uses a ton of make up every day"

"And who is the one that makes anti age treatments in his lab?"

"You are going to die"

"Oh, no it´s you"

With that both, Granz began to fight. They were so concentrated in that, that didn´t realized that Aizen has just arrived. Neither the other arrancar that were too busy yelling "fight, fight!" and surrounding the brothers.

"What is happening here?" asked him in his calmed voice. Everyone calm down and Illforte and Szayel let go off each other. The y arranged their clothes and, with a last glare, returned to their previous positions away from each other.

"Nothing, just some family discussion about fashion… or lack of it" said the espada, earning a new glare. Aizen look at the siblings again and they stopped.

"It seems that you are not the only ones" said the lord of hueco mundo, turning around and eyeing Lilynette and Stark.

"I´m older than you!" said the half male.

"No, I´m older!" said the female half.

"I´m the one who do the resurrecion, you only turn into guns! It´s obvious that I came first!"

"No! I´m the one who gave you amazing powers! I was born first!"

"Primera, calm down" said Aizen and they stopped.

"Lord Aizen, who of us was born first?" asked Stark. Lilynette looked at their leader, waiting for hi answer.

"None of you, when a something split in half it created two new things at the same time. Why do you ask?"

"For nothing" said both of them at the same time, turning red.

"Idiots" muttered Barragan and his fraccion laughed.

"Thank you, Lilynette, for making us see like stupids!"

"Thank YOU, Stark! It was you who said he was older!"

"You started! I couldn´t even sleep with our fight"

"You couldn´t sleep? You are sleeping all day! It was me who is lacking sleeping now!"

"Isn´t it a little weird to argue with yourself?" asked Di Roy to Grimmjow, who just laugh. The primera espada, both halves, glared at them. The sexta and his fraccion were willing to fight, but Aizen has not the same idea.

"Everyone stop right now"

"Yes, Aizen-sama" answered the Arrancar.

"Well, now open the garganta. We´re just in time for the first tour"

"Excuse me, Sosuke, what first tour?" asked Ichimaru.

"To Auswitz!"

"Auswitz?" asked Tousen.

"Do you know something about that?" asked Barragan.

"It´s a concentration camp in Poland, build to imprison the judies during the second world war. It happened during the Third Reich in Germany" answered Ulquiorra.

"How do you know that?" asked Yammy.

"I… I just do" answered the Cuarta, wondering why of all sudden a flow of Germany knowledge was making his way to his mind.

"Well… maybe you lived in Germany when you were alive" said the silver haired shinigami.

"Yes indeed, I remember now. I used to live in Berlin before became a hollow" answered Schiffer with his usual tone of voice.

"Do you remember everything?" asked Tousen.

"No, just the city and… a flag. I think it was red"

"Don´t worry, I´m sure that Ulquiorra would remember when it is time, means when we reach Berlin" said Aizen, a little bit worried. The flag could only mean two things and neither options was good.

"What were you saying about that place, Ulqui-chan?" asked Ichimaru.

"Basically it was a huge dead rode. There were a lot of gas chambers where the people in there were killed, daily executions and other tortures during the war. When the third Reich fall, well… all the world discovered what happened there and didn´t liked it" said Illforte.

"You lived in these Berlin city too?"

"No. I remember Frankfurt, I used to live there with him. Then we moved… I don´t know where, but we didn´t live together anymore" said the blonde, pointing at his brother with his finger.

"You forgot about the illegal experiments taking place in the labs. Mengele was the head, his team of scientists do a lot of genetical researches mostly in twins" said the octava, glaring at his brother

"Anything else we have to know?" asked Shawlong to the blond.

"Hum… not that I remember" said the older Granz.

"I… remember you with a military uniform in a ugly place. And it was really formal, in the collar you have a distinctive, but I don´t remember it exactly" said the younger.

"It´s enough, human memories can be confusing after all these years as hollows, don´t let them guide you. Let´s enjoy the trip" said Aizen, ordering the others to open a garganta.

"Do you really want to visit places from your past, Forte?" asked the sexta.

"I will be alright, I don´t believe I was specifically in these Auswitz place. Like I said, I lived in Germany, not in Poland"

"Okay, let´s go, fuckers" said Grimmjow and started walking through the portal. They arrived in a bus stop near the frontier between Poland and Germany.

"What are we doing here?" asked Stark, still a little angry after his fight with Lilynette. His small half was talking to Ggio and ignoring her male counterpart.

"We are taking a bus to Auswitz" said the almighty god of hueco mundo.

"And, when is it coming?" said him.

"No idea, I don´t speak german" said their leader. They all sweatdropped.

"In an hour there is a bus to Auswitz" said Illfort signaling a sign.

"Ah, of course. You, the emo and the freak are from here, Forte. Of course you could read that thing" said Grimmjow, praising his fraccion.

"Then you three can translate for the rest of the group" said the brunette ex shinigami captain. "Now, I think we have time for breakfast before going to the tour"

"Entschuldigung, wie viel Uhr ist es?" asked Ulquiorra to some guy before they could enter to the cafeteria for a snack. He answered and the cuarta turned around to face the group.

"What have he just said?" asked the sexta to

"That clock isn´t working, the bus is going to come in five minutes or so" said the black haired arrancar.

"There goes our breakfast" said Aaroniero, who was in the form of Kaien.

"We can take it later" said Tousen, who was holding Wonderweiss hand to guide the little arrancar.

"Nut I want food!" said Yammy.

"Stop complaining and get into the bus!" said Barragan, that was getting into the just arrived bus.

-In soul society-

"We have detected a move from Aizen´s forces" said Kurotsuchi in front of a monitor. The other captains and the lieutenants of the three captainless divisions were there.

"Are you sure the espada are there? In Germany?" asked Kyoraku. He and Ukitake looked at huge map of Europe where some red and white lights signaled the enemy´s position.

"Yes, accompanied by the three traitors and their fraccion. My machines never make mistakes" said the mad scientist, grinning to him.

"Of course" said the lazy captain. He and his old friend know what that grin means: the madman was blackmailing them. Jushiro and Shunsui have been dating for a long time and kept that a secret. The bad thing was that last week, when they were together, Kurotsuchi was making an illegal research about reaiatsu changes. Apparently, loves changes the colors of reiatsu. He went to the thirteenth squad to find out what it was and found them. The scientists have a lot of pictures of the two lovers in a compromising situation that would be handed by Nemu to Hisagi the moment they didn´t do what he said.

"The problem is that all of them are there and we can´t just leave soul society defenseless" said the Soutaicho, looking at his captains.

"Indeed, that's why I think we should send a few taichos with their fukutaichos in a mission" said the painted man. Yammamoto´s eyes passed through the hall, eyeing his captains.

"Don´t look at me, that place is so… royal" said Zaraki.

"I´m surprised that a barbarian like you know something about another country in the living world" said Byakuya in his usual tone of voice.

"Maybe is the rightful place for you, Kuchiki-hime" said the eleventh captain.

"I think you are right, Zaraki-taicho" said Yammamoto.

"And I think that Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho would be perfect for these mission too" Shunsui glared at the scientist when he said these, but he and his boyfriend stay quiet.

"Maybe we need one more to complete the mission… Hitsugaya-taicho, you know a lot about the human world, you will join the mission"

"Yes, soutaicho" said the captains and retreat to start preparing their trip or to do their usual business.

"Why did Mayuri propose us for these mission?" asked Jushiro to his lover.

"To pester us, maybe" answered him.

"That is incorrect" said a voice behind them.

"Kurotsuchi…" said the brunette, taking his hand to his zanpaktou.

"Haven´t you hear about France? It´s capital is Paris, the city of love. For two lovebirds like yourselves it will be heaven" said him about to laugh.

"We are going to Germany, not France" said the white haired male.

"But I found these" he said pulling some papers. "Apparently Aizen wanted a vacation with all his espadas and their fraccion. They are going to make a trip to Europe, including famous cities like Berlin, London, Paris… yesterday he booked some train tickets for Barcelona in in some days"

"Why are you doing these to us?" asked Shunsui. The prospect of going to the city of love with Jushiro was great. In normal circumstances they would go to an elegant restaurant for a dinner, maybe a dance and then going to a romantic hotel to make love. But these was no normal, it was a trap from Mayuri Kurotsuchi…

"Because I hate you… Enjoy your trip to Paris" said the madman as a goodbye.

"Better defeat Aizen in Germany" said the eight captain. The other just nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is that?" asked Yammy, looking at some strange room with a lot of showers with no holes.

"Gas Kammera" answered Illforte to his superior.

"Excuse me?" now it was Nakeem who was talking.

"Where the Nazis killed the Jude with a Gas called Zyclon B" said Szayel.

"Have you been here before?" asked Ichimaru, interested in the brother´s sudden knowledge about the place.

"Yes" answered them both.

"When?"

"I think… during Second World War or something like that. I don´t remember much. But I have definitely been here before… when I was human" said the blond Granz.

"Yes, he is right. I even recognize these yard, here we pick the useful workers and dispose of the useless. I was working here…"

"As what? The local mad scientist?" joked Grimmjow.

"No, that was doctor Mengele" said Aizen, reading a paper with some information about the place. All his subordinates turned around to face him.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Nnoitra.

"A researcher that was interested in experiments with human subjects, particularly twins. He made abominable experiments on the poor people that died in these place" answered the leader, handling the paper to Ichimaru.

"That name sounds familiar… I used to work with him here" said Szayel.

"Oh, so he was your teacher in mad science 101" said the panther, earning a glare from Ulquiorra, telling him to shut up.

"Do you know what is crazy?" asked the mantis.

"What?" asked Hallibel exasperated.

"I have been in these place too, once or twice, but I am totally sure. I remember getting here in the trains. You were with me, Tesla"

"Were you killed here? Me too?" asked his, looking at the place worried. If his master or him have bad human memories about these place, I was better to leave, so they didn´t resurface.

"No, we were watching the trains, using military uniforms. But we were not german… it´s freaky, I don´t remember my own homeland"

"Stop thinking about it, we shouldn´t be remembering things in the first place. I propose that we finish these tour the fastest possible and then leave" said Hallibel.

"A good idea" said Aizen. The rest of the tour was quiet and it take practically all the day. Then they left to their hotel in Germany.

"I was a good day after all" said the king of Hueco Mundo, taking out his clothes and putting a pijama on. He have his own room while the others have to share, with their fraccion or another roommate.

-In the Octava´s room-

"Lumina! Verona! I want my pink piyamas! The silky ones!" ordered the scientist while he prepared for bed.

"Yes, Szayel Aporro- sama!" answered the round fraccion, ordering all of the espada´s things. When he was bathed, dressed and ready, they turned out the lights and soon he was sound asleep. But he wasn´t calm, the espada was in pain.

-In the Sexta´s room-

"Why did we all have to share a room?" asked Di Roy, waiting in line for the bathroom. His lord was already sound asleep, having been the first to use the shower. Then entered Shawlong, who only took a few minutes and finally Illforte, who was taking hours to be ready for bed.

"Because Aizen said so" answered Edrad.

"I´m ready" said the blond, getting out of the bathroom in a silky blue pijama. He made a beeline for his bed and got asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"And I believed I was tired" said Nakeem and all of them nodded. After a few minutes, all of them were asleep and didn´t notice the older Granz was sweaty and pale, trashing in his sleep.

-Path from Berlin to Auswitch, Second World War-

Illforte was in a train he didn´t remember getting onboard. His clothes were different than usual, but still military. In his neck was a symbol with two letters: SS. He wanted to ask where he was, but his mouth wasn´t moving. The blond noticed a rifle in his arms and was looking through a window, to the back of the train. He couldn´t move single muscle like he wanted.

"These is not real… It´s only a dream… no, it´s a memory" he said in his head. He was trapped inside of a human memory he doesn´t know he had. The arrancar have always wondered what kind of human he was. He already know he was evil, he was a hollow after all, but what kinds of things he have done in the past?

Suddenly a few people from the back of train jumped and tries to escape, frightened of something. He only raised his gun and pointed at them, shooting without mercy. Soon they were all dead and the train stopped.

"Get all of them out, we have to search their baggage" ordered him to a man near him.

"Yes, sir" answered the guy and them both get down the train.

"Who did this?" asked the blond Granz, looking at the scared people´s faces. They were terrified, like if they were being taken to hell. "I asked who did this" he repeated, angry at them. His despective attitude was saying that he didn´t consider these people humans. When they didn´t answer his question, he randomly picked up some of them and shoted with his rifle, leaving there their bleeding bodies.

"Get them back to the train and watch them more carefully" he ordered, returning to his post. "How much long until we are in the next stop?" asked Illforte.

"Just a few hours, then we will meet the Ukrainians in the station" answered a soldier.

"Ukrainians?"

"Reinforcement, they higher ups wanted no interruptions during these trips, so they helped us with the security"

"It´s not a real help, they are crazy. Well, however… as soon as they didn´t kill too many…"

"What´s the matter? The more they die, the best"

"Yes, but my brother and others in Auswitch are expecting them. They could be really useful as lab rats and workers" they chatted a little more, but soon the change of guard allowed him rest. The next morning they got to a station and he got surprise. Nnoitra and Tesla were there in their military uniforms from the 14. Waffen Grenadier Division der SS.

"We have few minutes to eat" said him, before getting out of the train. While he and the others were taking breakfast, they heard screams and gun shots. He got out of the cafeteria and saw Nnoitra hanging from the room of the train, with his rifle inside of the compartment through the tiny window, shooting like a mad man.

"Stop! I said Stop!" shouted Illforte.

"Why? They are going to die anyway. Let the captain have some fun" answered a man.

"I think you should listen, they are expecting some of these animals alive in Auswitz" said the blond, taking out his own gun.

"Joykiller" said Nnoitra and got down. In a few minutes they were ready to leave.

"Captain, we are going to reach Auswitz in a few hours" said the soldier.

"Good" answered him, taking out of his baggage a little box. There were two identical golden medallions. He opened them and revealed two photos, one of him and other of his younger brother.

"Can I ask what is that, sir? They are really pretty" asked the man.

"Beautiful, aren´t they? During my latest trip to Auschwitz a jude wanted to negotiate for food. Something about his children starving, I think. He offered these two medallions to me and I gave him some bread. I throw away the photos and send them to a jeweler for some decorating. I believe Szayel will like them, to have something to remember me when I…"

"When you what, sir?"

"These is my last trip to Auschwitz, soon I´m going to be translated to somewhere else"

"It´s a pity, Captain Granz, you always have a good eye to detect escapees"

"Well, that can be more useful in another place now that the war have taken a more interesting path"

"Yes, we are going to conquer Rusia!" said him, enthusiastically, but Illforte lowered his head and listened to his past self´s thoughts. Apparently he was not so sure of these.

After some hours he raised his head and looked through the window. They were there: Auschwitz-Birkenau. He got out of the train and ordered the guards to take the jude out of it.

"llforte!" screamed someone. He turned around and opened his arms for a running figure that was coming directly against him. Surprisingly it was Szayel.

"Little brother! How have my baby been?" asked him.

"Not a baby" answered Szayel, then signed. "I have been okay, doing a lot of research. Doctor Mengele gave me the day out for my good work. It´s okay, I wanted to spend it with you. When are you leaving?"

"In a few days, but don´t worry, I will be back soon. I couldn´t leave my baby brother without protection after all the effort I put into raising him" said the blond brother, putting an arms around the pinkette. It was obvious that they were close.

"What do you want to do first?" asked Szayel.

"Let´s go to eat, the cafeteria should be open"

"Okay" answered the younger, leading him to a nearly deserted space with tables and chairs. Per Illforte´s request, they sat in one far away from the others.

"Why did we have to sit here?" asked Szayel.

"Can´t I just give you a gift in peace?" said Illforte, taking out of his pocket the golden medallion from before.

"It´s really pretty, thank you!" said the pinkette, opening it and revealing the photo inside. Then the blond showed him his own necklace.

"For us to remember each other when we are away"

"Um, are you going somewhere else, Forte?"

"Yes, I have been translated to some other place, but… Szayel, you are smart and a good strategist, I want you to tell me what do you think about the war. Are we going to win?" asked Illforte.

"I don´t know, I haven´t been reading too much newspaper lately, but doctor Mengele have been tense for some weeks. Something bad happened in the front lines?"

"Not, but…" he lowered his voice so it was barely audible even for himself. "I think we might lose"

"No way!" screamed Szayel.

"Keep down your voice, please, we are condemned if someone heard these conversation" said the blond, putting a hand over his brother´s mouth. "And it´s no joke, our troops are losing men in Stalingrado. We aren´t going to last much in Rusia. And the Allies are planning something, I could feel it. We are going to lose… it´s over for us"

"Oh, God, what are we going to do, Forte? They will kill us" whispered Szayel.

"For now just concentrate in your work, like never happened, and leave all the arrangements to me, I have a friend that is a pilot and will take us to Brazil if these goes bad. But we have to be ready, get a bag with clothes and money, so we are not on the streets again when we escape"

"Another indication?"

"Yes, in dollars and jewelry, it didn´t have to keep much space"

They keep talking a little bit more time, but soon the cafeteria was full of people wanting to eat and they have to leave so their talk was private.

"Do as I say and everything will be okay"

-Present time, in another place-

"Here we are" said Byakuya, closing the senkaimon once all of them have passed. They were all in gigais and with some luggage.

"Taicho, where are we going to sleep?" asked Renji, looking at the seemingly empty street.

"There is an hotel where Kurotsuchi taicho booked some rooms. He even asked for them with our names" answered the noble.

"Kurotsuchi?" asked Jushiro worried, looking at Shunsui.

"Yes, I have a suite for myself, Renji will share a big room with Hitsugaiya taicho, the same for Matsumoto and Ise, you two have to share a room too"

"What kind of room?" asked Ukitake, hoping that it was nothing embarrassing.

"We can go and see" said Renji for his captain. They reached the hotel and were given the keys to their rooms. After that the shinigami went to the elevator.

"I don´t get why Ukitake taicho and Kyoraku taicho also got a suite"

"Stop complaining, Abarai" said Byakuya, effectively shutting his lieutenant up. The three older captains finally get to the suite´s floor and searched their numbers. The Kuchiki leader was the first in finding his and went inside after a polite goodbye.

"Hey, Jushiro, I found ours" called Shunsui, opening the door for his lover. They went inside together and once inside dropped their luggage and mouths in surprise and horror.

"That prick…" started the eight captain.

"He booked us the honeymoon suite!" said the thirteenth, covering his red face in embarrassment. It was all red and hearth shaped, even the bed, that looked so soft and invite the shinigami to do naughty things in it. There was a lot of other embarrassing things, like some condoms on the bed tables and some lube with them.

"What are we going to do now?" asked the white haired shinigami. Everything looked so perfect for a night full of fun, doing love with his boyfriend… but it was a trap from that mad scientist.

"Resist the temptation, my love" said the brunette, cursing the painted captain to hell. He would have lot of wet dreams about him and his lover in that place that he already could feel his manhood getting hard.

"I hope we catch Aizen tomorrow, I don´t think these is the worst he have" said Ukitake, holding a little letter that said "enjoy it" with Mayuri´s handwrite.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell is happening to Illforte?" asked Nakeem, holding the blond down, who was trashing around in his sleep.

"Got to run, got to run" said arrancar mumbled between dreams

"To run where?" asked Shawlong, following his lead. The rest of the fraccion was trying to keep him still so he didn´t woke up Grimmjow, who was sleeping like a kitten.

"To Auschwitz… Szayel needs me" answered the sleeping Granz.

"Szayel? Dude, you hate your brother" said Di Roy, holding one of his college´s legs down. When he woke up Illforte was throwing everything around the room for his nightmare.

"No, he is my dear little brother, we have always been so close together"

"These is new, do you think he is allucinating?" asked Edrad.

"No, I believe is just a memory, from when he lived here in Germany" said Shawlong. "Go check if the octava´s having the same dream" ordered him pointing at Di Roy.

"Why me? I don´t want to put a foot in that madman´s room" said the bandaged arrancar.

"Please, we are not in Las Noches, you could just knock his door and ask Lumina and Verona if he is trashing around in his sleep"

"I don´t wanna go!" said him like a child. In that instant, Grimmjow turned around in his bed, still asleep.

"Shut up, you are going to woke up Grimmjow sama, and go right now" said the chinesse, slapping quietly the other.

"Okay, okay! Shesh" said him and do what he was told. When he approached said espada´s room, he heard sound from inside.

"Szayel Aporro-sama, please stop moving!" pleaded Lumina. Then more crashing sound came. Satisfied, he returned to his own room.

"It´s the same" told him to the fraccion.

"What the hell are they dreaming?" asked Nakeem.

"Not dreaming, remembering" corrected Edrad.

"Maybe their deaths… okay, tie him up and turned on that computer thing Aizen gave us for these trip. We have to read something about what happened to them" said Shawlong.

"It was a freaking war, they were killed for war crimes" said Di Roy, fighting with the blond´s left leg.

"It´s probably more" said the raven, taking everyone´s interest.

-In the octava´s dream-

Szayel Aporro Granz was calmly finishing some reports before getting to sleep. The night was chilly, but that didn´t matter. He let the papers go with a sign, suspicious about some things that have been happening lately. First, doctor Mengele leaves to who knows where and left him alone, then there have been news about Rusia attacking Germany and the Allies invading, and finally, he haven´t have any news about his brother lately. A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Illforte" he said, opening his door.

"We didn´t have much time" was his big brother´s greetings.

"What…"

"They are coming. We have to leave fast" said the blond, taking a long warm coat from his wardrobe and handing it to him. Then Szayel understood, the Allies were approaching to Auschwitz to make them prisoners.

"Oh, shit"

"Yes, we are in deep shit now" said the older, hurrying his brother to put on his coat and get outside. With a little bag full of clothes and dollars.

"How much did you have there?" asked Illforte in a low voice while they walked away from the place towards where the blond left the car.

"A pretty large sum, we can survive with that a few months in Brazil, in case we get there" said the pinkette in a pessimistic voice.

"Don´t be like that of course we are going to make it. I promised you long time ago I wasn´t going to abandon you like our parents did to us"

"Thank you" muttered him. They arrived to a road where a car was expecting them. Illforte opened it and got inside the driver´s seat. Szayel went into the passengers and they took off, getting away from Auschwitz. "When are we going to arrive to the airport?" asked the younger brother after a few hours.

"Not before sunrise. Get some sleep, you are going to need it when we arrive" answered the blond.

"I will sleep in the plane" said Szayel plainly and looked through the window. It was not a pretty night, so he was hoping nothing happen. It was the only thing he could do.

"Listen to me, do it now. I will keep watch" finally, the pinkette accepted and let his eyelids down. Illforte did as he promised and soon they were in the airport.

"Come on now" said the older brother, waking up his younger counterpart. They walked in silence with their bags to where the plain was, but didn´t notice there was a surprise for them.

"Freeze!" ordered a voice and they stopped in their tracks, frozen in fear. Illforte reached his gun with his hand, covering Szayel. Soon they noticed there were a lot of armed men around them. It was too late to scape now. The brothers raised their hands in surrender, hoping their captors didn´t execute them that instant.

"Captain Illforte Granz from the SS, Doctor Szayel Aporro Granz, you are under arrest for war crimes" said someone in an english tone of voice. Their hands were handcuffed and they were taken to a car. Once inside they back doors were closed and

"Where are you taking us?" asked Illforte, holding his brother´s hands. They were accompanied by two men with guns that were looking at them like they were dirt.

"To Nuremberg, for your trial" was the answer.

"Trial?" asked the pinkette, raising his head a little. Maybe there was still a hope he and his brother would live, together.

"Oh, it´s just a formality. A SS captain and an evil scientist would surely be executed" said one of the guards cruelly.

"As long as we are together…" said Illforte, holding his brother´s hand with more force. He was not going to leave Szayel alone, not even for a moment.

"Together… we are going to be fine, even dead"

-Once in Nuremberg-

"Who are all these people?" asked Szayel to his brother. They were sat in some banks early in the morning, just after they were taken from the prison they were being kept. The room now was full of persons who looked at them as if they were the worst criminals of the world. They looks were specially concentrated in the younger, who was very nervous.

"Nobody, don't look at them. Just concentrate in me" said Illforte, trying to keep the pinkette´s nervousness at bay.

"But what are we going to do? I think the judge will be happy to condemn us to death"

"It´s going to be alright, I promise. When have I broke a promise made to you?"

"Never"

"Then don´t worry and let me handle these" said Illforte, still holding his brother´s hand.

"Okay" said Szayel.

Days went on and on like a fast forward and when the final sentence was read, it was no surprise for the judged. Guilty. They were all sentenced to death holding from their necks until they stopped breathing.

"It can´t be" cried Szayel, he still have much more experiments to make and to live. And there was Illforte. He won´t forgave his brother if he leave him alone in the world for even a minute. And…

"Don´t worry, it´s going to be a mass execution, we are going to die together"

"I will never see him again" said the pinkette a bit sad.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Illforte interested.

"I wasn´t going to tell you because I know what you think about homosexuality. I was dating or something like that a member of the Ukrainian SS. His name was Nnoitra Jiruga"

"Szayel, you can talk to me about anything. I know I´m not as open minded as others, but I will never judge my darling little brother for his chose of a partner… even of he was crazy"

"Yes, he was. But he used to write a lot of pretty things to me"

"In the other world, I want to meet him… like your boyfriend, I mean"

"Of course"

The day after that conversation was the one of their deaths. They woke up and were taken to the execution stand with another condemned. The brothers hold their hands with force and walked to where a crowd was expecting to see the criminals finally getting what they deserved.

"…And Illforte Granz next" said the executioner.

"What? No!" yelled the blond, hugging his brother. The other guards went there and tried to separate them, but couldn´t. More men have to come, ten in each brother´s side, to broke them apart. Szayel began crying.

"Illforte!" yelled him, finally ripped away from his older brother.

"Szayel!" answered the other, being taken to the stand. The public was demanding blood, his blood. The payment for all the lives he had taken.

"No! you couldn´t do that! We have to die together! Illforte! You promised!" cried the younger. Illfort comprehended that there was no scape.

"I´m sorry" he mumbled. "Szayel, don´t cry! I will be right there! I promise! I won´t leave you alone! I will wait for you right here, even after death!"

"Don´t leave me, Forte" asked the scientist, weeping.

"It would only be for a few minutes and I will be waiting for you just here. Trust me"

"No! No!" yelled the pinkette.

"Close your eyes" were Illforte´s last words to his brother before something was put over his head, covering his face for the execution. The floor fell and Illforte meet death before Szayel´s eyes, who just couldn´t close them.

"No… you… you promised" he started saying before two of the guards took him by the arms and he started fighting. "No! Get away from me! Illforte is not dead! He couldn´t be dead!"

"Face it, stupid. Your brother is gone and you are next" said a man from the public, cruelly. Szayel´s eyes opened with hate.

"Get away from me!" yelled Szayel again, these time over the execution stand. "These isn´t over… These isn´t the last you heard about me! Even in death I will continue my experiments! I will haunt you and your children! Did you hear me! This isn´t over!"

His desperate last words were over as soon as they out something over his head and pull the floor he was standing on. He fighter for breath hard, but it was futile. In a few minutes he was dead, looking at his dead body been throw to the floor near his brother´s.

"You are not here" he said after taking a look around, not noticing the large bull like creature that was looking at him through a white bone mask. His fury and hate accumulated in a few minutes, ripping a hole painfully in his chest and making a white bone mask appear. Soon he was a tree like heartless creature.

"I will haunt you first, Illforte, and we will never be apart again. You will be a part of me" promised him.

-Back to the present-

Szayel shot up after remembering part of his human life and his first moments as a hollow. He got out of bed and looked at the mirror. His eyes were puffy and red and tear tracks were present on his face.

"Szayel Aporro-sama" said Lumina.

"Szayel Aporro-sama" said Verona.

"Get out of my way! I have to talk to Illforte and kill him… again" said a furious espada. The fraccion just cowered and left the room.

-In the Sexta´s room-

"Oh shit" said Illforte, waking up from his dream.

"Yes, exactly" said Nakeem, untying him. The blond shot up and ran to the door, hoping to speak with Szayel and make things up. Remembering how close they were sometime make him feel awful for all the times they fight. And it was all his fault, because he couldn´t keep one stupid promise.

"I need to speak with my brother" said the blond, getting out of the room and practically crashing into a furious espada.

"You!" screamed Szayel in anger.

"Yes… well… look, baby bro, I want to apologize for all that happened in the last days of our human lifes. It was completely and utterly my fault…" started Illforte, but he was cut.

"Of course it was! You promised…" started the pinkette.

"I know what I said and that I failed to you, but I´m truly sorry"

"Like that would change anything. You left me all alone in that place after swearing that you wouldn´t do just that"

"I turned into a hollow pretty fast, by the time you arrived I was a bull like creature who was looking at the execution from a hidden place, but I remember that you too…" Illforte stopped, it was not the best way to start a reconciliation. "Please, Szayel, we were really close once and now being arrancar offered us a chance to be like that again… and reassume some other things"

"You are joking, right? We have been fighting practically since we were turned into hollows, I even try to eat you once"

"That´s right, but after what I saw, I think I deserved it. What do you say, you wanna try?" said Illforte with a smile.

"That will be great… but leave me like that again and I will bring you back to kill you myself" threatened the scientist.

"Understood… now, what were you telling me about Nnoitra before our execution?" joked the blond.

"Shut up!" answered the pinkette. The two of them go to the octava´s room for the rest of the night holding their hands.

"What the hell did just happened?" asked Nakeem in confusion, receiving no answer from his fellow fraccion.


End file.
